Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3575890-20150914071652
Well, that was the most uncomfortable dinner of my life. Okay, so before I begin to dive into what a shit-show my night was, let me rewind. Now, I might have mentioned this "friend" before in a separate post, I don't know, but long story short: he's been going through this messy breakup of the last six months, which he'd also been repeatedly dragging me into up until two months ago. All he'd talk about for hours on end was her. He'd call me at late hours of the night just to whinge about her and cast aspersions until my ears would practically bleed. He became so unbearable to be around that I began to put some distance between us. I never defriended him; I just needed to get away from his negativity. Life got in the way, I got really busy, and before I knew it, it had been five months since we last saw each other. Tonight, I took it upon myself to catch up with him by inviting him out to have dinner with me and my close friends, whom he had not yet met. What I didn't realize though was that he'd been holding in all of this bitter resenment towards me until tonight when it exploded out in the most painful two-hour dinner you can imagine. From the moment he arrived on the scene, he picked a fight with me over that we got together later than he thought we would tonight, which was of course because I had some shit going on earlier today. Not like he would have cared. Then rather then introducing himself like a normal person he barely spoke for the first twenty minutes except to make snide remarks either at me or my friends. I really wish he had just stayed quiet because eventually he did start talking, but he was the rudest person you could imagine. For the entire night, he cut me down whether it was picking arguments with me for the sake of it, nitpicking at my every word and contradicting everything I said, and then the worst of it, dragging me through the mud; "jokingly" calling me a bitch and a whore and making disgusting remarks about how "easy" I am and " all of the dick" I have had. Just a fair warning in advance - this is going to be a little explicit, so if you would rather not know the full details, that's alright - but if you're still reading at this point, let me tell you the gory details in regard to some of the disgusting remarks he made. He joked about how the reason we got together later than initially planned tonight was probably because I had five dicks in the last hour, when I became quiet, how I must be wrecked from being "rammed from both ends" so much, how he wouldn't want to eat anything off my plate because he might catch a disease, how I supposedly used to have values, but now I don't, how I've probably broken the scale with the number of sexual partners I've had, yatta yatta. Obviously none of this shit is true, but it didn't matter. His intent was to drag me through the mud using the most disgusting, dehumanzing, misogynistic bullshit an asshole could muster in the most passive-aggressive tone. He played it off like he was joking (which still isn't okay), but I could tell he was intentionally trying to hurt and humiliate me. By the end of the night, probably everyone within earshot in that restaurant heard and probably thought the most obscene things about me. He even asked my friends inappropriate questions about their sex lives and expressed bitterness over that we've never hooked up but I've been with others as if I'll just fuck anyone. Now, prior to this dinner, I had asked my friends to be extra nice to him because I knew he was going through shit and was in a really dark place; the last time we spoke, he was so emotionally fragile and I was sooo concerned about his feelings getting hurt - stupid me for caring. Normally, my close friends have no filter and speak their minds freely, but they fought hard to be polite out of respect to what I'd initially asked of them. Obviously, I didn't think he would act so offensively. They kept poking fun at each other to try to take the heat off me, but he kept bringing it back to me taking every opportunity he could to make dehumanizing remarks about me. My friends have perceptible tells and I could see from the first ten minutes in that they hated him, and later on once was the jokes at my expense were being fired, increasingly more angry and disgusted the longer the dinner went on. Afterwards, when he'd gone and we went back to her place to discuss the shit-storm that happened, my one friend told me that in the first ten minutes in, she had been thinking about throwing down her cash and leaving, but only stayed because she didn't want to leave the rest of us with him. She also said she'd rather have dinner with her most hated ex than with him ever again. As for me, I wasn't having it, but I couldn't even get a word in edgewise. With each nasty or scathing remark he made about me, he'd cut me off before I could even get out a rebuttal. And I could have been more aggressive; I wish I had, but I was in shock honestly. I thought this would just be a nice chill evening with friends and a good opportunity to include a friend of mine in my circle. Instead, he was out for my blood the moment he got there. None of us could believe how rude, offensive, and horrible he was being. He humiliated and degraded me the entire night while my friends viciously (and visibly) bit their tongues and I just sat there utterly shocked and humiliated. Eventually, we just started tuning him out all together talking amongst ourselves as if he wasn't there. My friend faked a stomach ache just to have an excuse to leave. We were out of there as soon as we could pay our tabs. Now, even a couple hours later, I still can't believe this. Obviously I'm not hanging out with him again, but I just can't believe he was so unpleasant. We finally got out of there and went back to my friend's place where we discussed the shit-show that transpired. They told me it was the single worst dinner they've ever had to sit through and that I should dump him as a friend immediately. Obviously. But one of them thinks the degree of bitter resentment he holds for me indicates he has feelings for me, which I suppose would make sense as to why he acted worse than the most bitter jealous ex boyfriend you can imagine. Couple hours later, and I still feel sick and mortified. He embarassed me in front of my close friends and everyone within earshot, he talked to and about me like I was a cheap piece of ass, and he disrespected me to the fullest extent possible. I am angry, humiliated, and so fucking hurt. It is now so clear that the only reason he came out tonight was to drag me. Never again.